


Maybe We Are Gods Now

by Madcinder



Series: Songs of the Puella Magi [7]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Poetry, Song Lyrics, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcinder/pseuds/Madcinder
Summary: Evil whispers taint the minds of those who listen.





	

Take my hand, come with me  
I'll show you the way  
Take my hand, my lovely  
Listen to what I say

Don't mind those foolish ones  
As they all will pray  
Saving your life in none  
Of their business to sway

Come with me and bathe in the light  
Come with me and I'll show you delight  
Hear my song and sit down at my feast  
You can belong here in the presence of the beast

We are gods now  
Saving you  
Draining you

We are gods now  
Fading you  
Invading you

Hold me close and I'll hold you  
Show me how to live with you  
Make me smile with the way you die  
Watch at last as your soul flies

No lies will make you undone  
Just how you make me run  
Anointed for your sense of fun  
And set ablaze, my lovely one

I see you and those friends you slight  
I watch how you boast and fight  
Hear my song and then shun the beast  
Precious daughter of a heretical priest

We are gods now  
Saving you  
Draining you

We are gods now  
Choosing you  
Losing you

Your mother has a bright red smile  
Traced along her neck  
Your sister rests in coppery paints  
Crimson stains her dress

Your father sleeps in the air  
As the glow spreads and grows  
Rope and knives and fire, dear  
Now join them all in hell

Dancing devils  
Celebration  
As the church goes up in flames

Night of evil  
Tongues of Satan  
History will erase your name

We are gods now  
Saving you  
Draining you

We are gods now  
Wasting you  
Erasing you

We are gods now  
Fading you  
Invading you

We are gods now  
Choosing you  
Losing you


End file.
